1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device including an input device for reducing input malfunctions, and more particularly, to an electronic device including an input device that may be mounted in a narrow space of a user device, which reduces impact-related input malfunctions.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the electronics communication industry in recent years, a user device (e.g., a cellular phone, an electronic organizer, a personal data assistant, a laptop computer, etc.) has become a necessity of modern life as an important means for delivering information, which changes rapidly.
In general, a user device provides various input devices for receiving a user input.
As a user device becomes thinner, there may be insufficient space to mount an input device. Further, if a user device experiences an impact, it may be difficult to maintain electrical contact between elements in the input device, which may cause input malfunctions.